Arabic Liberation War
Arabic Liberation War was a violent war that take place in Middle East. it happened after Jewish Empirecube anschulussed many arab territories, creating resistance movements that created a major one called MLAN. After years of wars the movement gain strength and support from foreign countries. Arabs successfully defeated jewish troops in many places and created a new state called United Levantine Arab Republicball, however they failed in taking Palestine. Battles *Iraqi Offensive = Arabic victory. The advance of the jewish troops is stopped, and the arabs begin to advance against the territories lost *Battle of the Tigris = Arabic victory *First Siege of Baghdad = Jewish victory *Second Siege of Baghdad = Arabic victory. Part of Iraq is liberated *Battle of the Euphrates = Arabic victory. Another part of Iraq is liberated *Battle of Kerbela = Arabic victory. Invasion of Syria begins *Invasion of Syria = Iraq is now liberated, west part of Syria begins to be liberated *South Iraq Campaign = Arabic victory. South of Iraq is liberated *First Battle of Mari = Jewish victory *Second Battle of Mari = Arabic victory. West part of Syria is liberated *North Syria Campaign = Arabic victory. Liberation of north Syria *Battle of Aleppo = Arabic victory *Battle of Hama = Arabic victory *First Battle of Palmyra = Jewish victory *Second Battle of Palmyra = Arabic victory *Siege of Damscus = Arabic victory *South Syria Offensive = Arabic victory. Syria is liberated *Invasion of Lebanon = Arabic victory. North of Lebanon is liberated *First Akkar Offensive = Jewish victory *Second Akkar Offensive = Arabic victory *First Battle of Beqaa = Jewish victory *Second Battle of Beqaa = Arabic victory *First Mount Lebanon Offensive = Jewish victory *Second Mount Lebanon Offensive = Arabic victory *Battle of the Mount Lebanon = Arabic victory *First Siege of Beirut = Jewish victory *Second Siege of Beirut = Arabic victory *Siege of Sidon = Arabic victory *Nabatieh Offensive = Jewish Victory *Siege of Tyre = Jewish victory *South Lebanon Campaign = Jewish victory. Arabic troops give up to take South Lebanon *First Invasion of Cyprus = Jewish victory *Second Invasion of Cyprus = Jewish victory. Arabic and greek troops are initially defeated in its attempts in removing Jewish Empirecube from Cyprus *Offensive Against Larnaca = Arabic and greek victory. Beginning of the advances of the arab and greek troops against jewish forces in Cyprus *Siege of Nicosia = Jewish victory. Arab and greek troops recoil after the defeat *Battle of Cypriot Coast = Jewish victory. Arab and greek troops are defeated, end of greek and arab offensives against Cyprus that remains as jewish province *Jordan Invasion = Arabic victory. Some parts of west Jordan are liberated *First Jordan Offensive = Jewish victory *Second Jordan Offensive = Arabic victory. West Jordan is liberated *North Jordan Offensive = Arabic victory *Battle of Al Azraq = Arabic victory *Offensive Against Ma'an = Arabic victory *Siege of Amman = Arabic victory *First East Jordan Offensive = Jewish victory *Second East Jordan Offensive = Arabic victory *First Offensive Against Palestine = Jewish victory *Second Offensive Against Palestine = Both sides claim victory. Amman remains under arabic dominion drawing a border, jews stays with territories in west of the dead sea *Invasion of Palestine = Jewish victory *First West Bank Offensive = Jewish victory *Second West Bank Offensive = Jewish victory *Salt Offensive = Jewish victory *Madaba Offensive = Jewish victory *Offensive against Nagev = Jewish victory *Battle of Aqaba = Jewish victory Category:War Category:Asia Category:Middle East